1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to corrosion and lime scale inhibiting devices using metal alloy corrosion inhibitors and, more particularly, to an improvement in such devices intended for use on cold water inlet lines for beverage vending machines or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Corrosion and lime scale inhibiting devices are currently in use for conditioning inlet water for cold and hot water vending machines. One such device delivers the inlet cold water over the surface of a corrosion inhibitor. The inhibitor is a sand molded bar composed of a corrosion inhibiting metal alloy. For example, the device may use a quarter inch bar sand casting of copper-nickel alloy within a 5/16 inch diameter copper tube as a casing and the water is delivered between the bar and the tube wall. However, as the bar wears down during use, less and less surface area is available for contact with the water so that the efficiency decreases and the element must be replaced.
Other water conditioning systems usually employ filters, screens and/or packed beds which can become clogged by sediment in the water.